Adventures in the World of Pokemon
by Kunzie214
Summary: A young boy named Billy winds up in the world of Pokemon, along with the main characters from the anime
1. The Real World AUTHOR INTRO

~~Author's Minor Introduction~~

Hey everyone! Once you read the first chapter, you'll probably be under the impression that it's not a fanfic, because the main character is an OC. Or you'll just think that it's bad writing.

Either way, if you continue reading on, you'll find a wonderful story set in the Pokemon universe; so, just give it a shot if you'd like? It's up to you.

That's all I'm saying. Unless I stop writing for a while or something important comes up, you won't hear from me again. Have a wonderful day everybody!

*~*THEGATEKEEPER214*~*

Billy was the typical ten-year-old kid, only, with a mild obsession: Pokemon. He couldn't get enough of the series, which almost took over his life. He still managed to hang out with friends, and even played in a soccer league with his town. But Pokemon was his true love; he owned all of the games, all of the movies, and only had to get the three most recent seasons of the anime on DVD. He had read as much of the mangas as he could find online, and currently was in a bidding war for a copy of The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Even though it wouldn't go off until midnight, and it was a school night, Billy was planning on staying up for it; that's how much Pokemon meant to him.

It was just past ten; he was in the middle of playing his Diamond version of the game, EV training his latest team, when his mother stormed into the room. "Billy, please! You need to get some sleep tonight! And ugh, do something about this room tomorrow, would you?" She looked even more disgusted as she saw all the dirty clothes lying around his room, strewn about without any sense of order.

"Yeah, sure thing ma," Billy replied absentmindedly, not really hearing anything she said. He just kept on playing.

"So, when will you know if you won that comic book?"

"Around midnight, maybe sometime after; depends how many people are still bidding for it then," Billy didn't even notice her gasp in shock at his response.

"Oh no, you can't stay up that late! You won't get up for school tomorrow!" She sounded almost worried, that missing a day of school was the worst thing in the world.

"Oh mom, please! Relax. I already did my homework, and if I miss tomorrow, I can ask someone to tell me what the homework is, and I do it tomorrow afternoon. I've already got it all figured out, I won't be behind. Besides, I'm only in the third grade!" Billy was an intelligent kid for his age, fully grasping everything the first time it was taught. He only did the homework and practice so his grade didn't suffer.

"Well, I don't know… I suppose that's all right. I just don't want you getting sick! Lack of sleep—"

"—can make me too exhausted for me to fight off germs, yeah, I know. You've told me…" Billy sighed in exasperation. He didn't like hearing the same thing over and over again. He never understood why she did it.

"All right, as long as you know how I feel," she said, turning to leave. "Oh, honey, before you keep getting into that, could you take the trash down to the end of the drive for me? I put it all in the cans outside so you could just drag them."

Billy groaned, incredibly unhappy about having to do chores so late. "Fine," he said, getting up.

Once outside, he found the usual two garbage cans and several bags of recycling sitting on top. He grabbed both trashcans by their handles and started dragging. He didn't struggle much, except when the bottom of the can knocked against his foot. He was about average height for his age, and was built fairly skinny, but he had decent leg strength thanks to all his soccer playing.

When he reached the end of the driveway, he heard a familiar cackle and looked up and saw George, one of the meanest kids on the block. He was almost six years older than Billy, but he and all the other boys on their street usually played games together, just because there was nothing better to do most days. That, and George was also one of the dumbest kids around, being held back three times in the past five years, so he could relate better to the little kids. He rode up on his black BMX bike, and stopped right in front of Billy's face, and gave an evil grin.

"So, what's the pipsqueak doing out of the house so late? Doesn't he know the cats come out to play at night?" He laughed at his own humor, which Billy didn't really find humorous.

"My mom asked me to take out the trash, so I did…" Billy said quietly, not looking to pick any kind of fight; George had always had a problem with Billy, and only for one reason.

"How are your Pokemon doing? Got to level 10,000 yet? You play the game so damn much."

"Hey! I don't like hearing those words! And no, they can only go up to 100…"

"What words? Like, 'damn?'" George laughed down at Billy, and laughed hard. "How about I just call your mother a bitch and leave it at that?"

Billy lunged forward toward George, who put his much more muscular arm in front of him and pressed it against Billy's head. Billy swung his arms at George, but they were too short to reach. George cackled again, before pushing Billy back and causing him to trip and fall down. Billy's eyes started to water up.

"What kind of loser are you, huh? Shit, don't cry. Don't be such a baby! You're never gonna lead any kind life, if you spend all your time playing Pokemon. Why don't you just grow up already?" George hopped back on his bike and rode off down the street in the dark, his black shirt making him almost invisible except under the street lights.

Billy just sat on the ground for a minute, and let a few tears run down his cheek. He couldn't stand George always bullying him just because he liked a certain fantasy. That, and his size made fighting back pretty much impossible. If only Pokemon was real, then he'd show him…

He went back inside after wiping his eyes, and took a look at the clock. It was only quarter to eleven; there was still plenty of time to bid. His mom was in front of the T.V., just watching some sort of cooking show. She didn't seem to hear the door close behind Billy, so Billy just went upstairs; he didn't want his mother asking any questions, since his eyes were still red.

He sat back down at his computer, and saw the bid had gone up: by twenty cents. He didn't mind, because he was planning on just waiting til the end anyways and have a final bidding war with whoever was left. He sat back down on his bed, picking up his DS and began playing again. He had been playing for about ten minutes when his screen did something funny. It started getting the "white snow" effect, with lines streaking across both screens. The lines were moving up, and continued moving up faster and faster, with the lines becoming closer together with each passing moment. He tried hitting the side of his DS, but that didn't help at all. Soon, both screens were completely covered by the static.

Then, slowly, it began to fade. The screen was black behind the snow, with a small white circle in the center of the screen. Billy was about to go off on the game, because it looked like it had turned off, and he hadn't saved. As the picture came into focus, the white circle became bigger, and Billy noticed there was something in the center of that circle; it looked like a tiny man. And sure enough, when it became larger, he could see it was a man, wearing a white lab-coat. He had gray hair, and a square face. Billy recognized him at once as Professor Oak, the leading expert on Pokemon. Billy was pissed now, because Oak only appeared when a new game was being started, and since starting a new game erased the old data…

"WHAT THE HECK!" Billy half screamed, slamming his DS down onto his bed. Before Oak could start talking, he turned his DS off. He felt like crying, he couldn't believe he would have to start over, after putting in so much time. He sat on his bed, crying for a few minutes. Then he decided that maybe it wasn't so bad. He could choose a different starter, and now he knew everything about the game anyways, so he could beat it fairly quickly and raise strong Pokemon from the beginning. He slowly calmed himself down, and then he decided to watch some of the anime to help make him feel better.

He wanted to start from the beginning, so he put in the first disc of the series. Once he turned on the T.V., he knew something was seriously wrong, because as it warmed up, he could see the same picture that was on his DS before: Oak standing there, talking away like he always did. Billy looked at the box he had picked up; he knew the first episode had a little introductory part where two Pokemon battled it out in the Pokemon League championship. But this wasn't it.

Billy scratched his head as he looked at the computer screen. The bidding hadn't increased at all. Then an odd feeling hit him.

Normally, when Oak spoke to the trainers at the start of each game, he had a little speech bubble run underneath him, and only music would play. This time, Oak was actually _speaking_, and there was no speech bubble. Billy hadn't been paying any attention until now. He listened intently to Oak's words.

"… the world is full of so many Pokemon, and it's your job to find and catch as many of them as you can! A new world awaits you, Billy."

Billy jumped up in shock; the Oak on T.V. actually used his name, before he had ever said it to him. He had never put in a name into the game, because he quit before he had gotten to it. Even though the game normally repeated the chosen player name during Oak's speech, Billy didn't understand how it already knew his. He was slightly afraid now of what Oak would say next.

"You're about to embark on an adventure, and you are going to experience things you've never even dreamed of. Are you ready to enter the world of Pokemon?"

Billy didn't reply at first, but when the Oak continued to stand there, not talking at all, he didn't know what to do. He decided to take a chance, and replied, very unsure of himself, "Yes?"

"Excellent! You're going start your journey right outside my lab," Oak continued, "so just come on in, and I'll set you up with whatever Pokemon you want. Now, this is going to feel a tad uncomfortable, but don't worry. It'll be over in the blink of an eye."

Oak disappeared from the screen, as the white circle got larger and larger, and brighter. Billy had to shield his eyes from the light, and as he did so, he also felt like he was being pulled forward, headfirst into the T.V. He tried to fight it, so he didn't break his T.V. screen, but he couldn't resist, and soon he felt his feet leave the floor. He yelled out in fright, as he went soaring into apparently nothingness.


	2. Meeting Oak

The sun awoke Billy, and he groaned. He spoke aloud to himself, "Wow, what a crazy dream… dang it, though, I missed the bidding window…" He went to push himself up out of his bed, only to find it wasn't his bed he was laying on. He looked down to see he was lying on a dirt path, and something was weird about his hand. He gasped.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAND?!" It wasn't human anymore; it looked like a drawing, as if he was in a painting. Except, the style reminded him of a very familiar show, "Wait… am I… really here?" He looked up the dirt path and saw a large white building that basically resembled Oak's laboratory. "There's just no way…" He stood up and faced the building, a place he had only ever seen on the television screen. And there it was, right in front of him.

He started walking toward it, in a daze from what he was seeing. He kept pinching his arm, and it kept hurting; so it wasn't a dream. But there was no way it could be real. He reached the front door and knocked, very softly, as if too much force would cause its destruction. The door opened quickly and rather harshly, making Billy jump.

"Come in, quickly!" The man they called Oak, the greatest Pokemon researcher of his time, was standing there, right in the door. Before Billy could take in the full significance of the moment, Oak was dragging him by the arm into his laboratory.

He tried to view everything, all the equipment, the books, but Oak dragged him along quickly, until he came to a room he knew very well: it was where Ash Ketchum and all the other trainer's from Pallet Town had gotten their first Pokemon from Professor Oak at the beginning of the series. It was the episode he was trying to watch before fate brought him to the actual spot.

"Now, pick a Pokemon, any one besides Pikachu, of course," Oak stated very plainly. Billy just stared in awe.

"Wait, you're letting me take a Pokemon? But, why?"

"Well, obviously, you came here for a purpose, and even if you don't know what it is yet, you're adventures here are going to require a Pokemon companion. Now, just pick your favorite one!" Oak was almost pressuring him into taking one, but Billy was still confused.

"All right, but, you have to answer a few questions for me," Billy said, being as forceful as he could be. He wasn't complaining, but he needed to know what was going on.

Oak sighed, "Okay, make it quick."

"Pikachu's still here, which means that none of the trainers came to get their Pokemon yet, right? So if I take one, the two unknown trainers will take the other two, and since Gary will get here before Ash, he'll get Pikachu. What about Ash?"

Oak chuckled, and looked in awe at the boy standing before him. "Well now, very observant! However, since you're here, you've taken the role of one of the two unknown trainers, and thus the count will remain the same. However, which Pokemon you choose now will affect how the rest of this plays out."

Billy thought for a moment, then continued, "So into my next question, me being here is going to affect the story? How?"

"Young man, you are the 'X' factor in this series, you're a new addition to something that has already happened in one way, events you know very well. Trust me when I tell you, even if you think you know exactly what's going to happen, it's not. Events will be slightly altered, sometimes completely different; some events may not happen, new adventures may unfold. You'll just have to find it all out on your own."

"But what am I doing here? This is not making any sense…" Billy's head was starting to hurt from the thought of being in this place, the world he had always admired. As much as it hurt, though, it felt good.

"You'll figure that out in due time. Now, if you would please choose a Pokemon," Oak said, motioning towards the three Poke balls sitting in front of them.

Billy thought very carefully about which one he would take. It was almost too tough to decide, but thinking of their evolved forms, he chose his favorite of the three:

"I want Charmander, please," he added on the end, just remembering his manners.

Oak handed him the Poke ball which contained the fire type, Charmander, and then reached into his pocket to present Billy with five empty Poke balls and a Pokedex. Billy took all of it with extreme caution.

"Now, I'm guessing you don't need me to explain to you what you're going to need to do. You know what you're doing, based on your Pokemon training in the games, and your knowledge of the anime. Just enjoy yourself, and don't get into too much trouble."

Oak smiled down at Billy, and then looked at his watch. He gasped, and then quickly finished, "Now you need to get going! Before everyone else shows up, so you don't affect anything just yet. Also, I need you to promise me you won't try to catch any Pokemon until after Ash takes Misty's bike. Can you do that for me?" Oak asked this and looked very serious about this.

"Okay, I guess. What am I gonna miss out on, a couple Spearow, a Pidgey, and a Rattata, right? No biggie." Billy wasn't bothered at all by this, since he knew they weren't the most powerful Pokemon out there.

Oak sighed in relief, "Thank you very much. Oh, and try not to battle until then, either. I hope you understand; it's for the best."

"Whatever." Billy shrugged, and walked out of the lab, stepping back out into the fake sunshine and down to the end of the dirt path. Oak waved goodbye to him, and Billy began walking.

_*With no idea what he was doing there, or where he was going, Billy only had one goal in mind: to figure out what his purpose was in the wondrous world of Pokemon*_

Billy looked behind him, then to each of his sides, a curious look on his face. He then said aloud, "Is somebody there?" When no one replied, Billy just shrugged and kept on walking.


	3. Encounters

Billy was walking along a dirt road away from Pallet Town, staring at his feet as he went. His mind was racing from everything that had just happened. He had always had a plan before; he knew when he was going to do things, and how he was going to do them, but now he had nothing.

_*As Billy continued walking into the midday Sun, even though he didn't have a clue as to what was going to happen to him, he knew that something was bound to happen sooner or later, hopefully, sooner!*_

Billy looked around again, trying to find out where the source of the voice he kept hearing was coming from. Then it hit him: it was the narrator, the man who introduced and ended each of the episodes. Billy couldn't believe that he could actually hear him talking.

"Well, what do you think I should be doing, narrator man?" he asked aloud, looking sort of up while doing so.

_*… Well, how should I know? I can only tell you what I see. And it's not like Oak explained any of this to me.*_

"So this was all his doing. Huh, interesting," Billy scratched at his chin, trying to imagine some reason Oak would bring him here. But nothing came to mind, and so Billy put his head back down in dissatisfaction.

_*If I was you, I would want to meet my first Pokemon, you know, get to know it.*_

Billy grabbed the Poke ball off of his belt and looked at it a moment. Then he smiled, and said, "Thank you. That sounds like a good idea."

He held the ball out in front of him, and said, "Charmander, come out of there!" In a flash of light, Charmander popped out of the ball and stood on the ground in front of him, blinking its eyes rapidly due to the Sun. It gave Billy an inquisitive look.

"Charmander, char?" it seemed to ask. Billy bent down to be at eye-level with his new partner.

"Well, hi there Charmander! I'm your new trainer, I guess. Uhh," Billy didn't really have much to say to it, and he knew he wouldn't be able to ever fully understand it. He held out his hand to Charmander. "Let's be friends, okay?"

Charmander just stared, then its face seem to light up happily. "Char, char!" Charmander walked close to Billy and rubbed the side of its head against his hand with affection. Billy smiled, and began to pet Charmander and scratch its head. He stood up again.

"All right then buddy, let's get going!" Billy said, and continued walking. Charmander followed right by his side, now enjoying the sunshine outside of the Poke ball.

The two soon came across a small lake, its water calm and clear in the sunlight. Billy still had to get used to the look of everything, because it looked so much different than everything in real life. For the first time, he saw his face in the water's reflection; he didn't look too much different, just, animated. His hair was a mess, as always, and his eyes were their traditional green, though much more vibrant than normal. He smiled to see his teeth, which had been turned incredibly white, something he wasn't used to. He picked his head up and turned it down the bank to see none other than the one girl he had always dreamed of meeting: Misty.

He had to hold his jaw up, because he was in shock and awe at the sight of her; her tomboyish appearance had always been attractive to him, and he just looked her up and down for a minute. She was fishing, as she should, and she was holding the rod in place, for the moment. Her hair was tied back in the side ponytail, with a blue hair band keeping it in place. She looked bored to be sitting there, just waiting for a bite.

Billy hesitated before going and talking to her, recalling what Oak had told him: "Don't battle any Pokemon, don't catch any Pokemon, until after Ash takes the bike." Billy figured talking to a character didn't count as either of those things, so he began walking toward her. Not even caring that he didn't know what to say, he began walking up to her. Before he got there, however, there was a small disturbance on the lake, and Misty started struggling with her rod.

"Oh, I got something! This could really be a big one!" She gave a strong tug and pulled the rod out of the water, which threw a boy wearing a ball cap backwards onto the rocky shore. "Nah, it's just a kid. Oh! And a Pokemon!"

Billy had just witnessed the birth of his favorite adventure, one that he was soon to be a part of.


	4. Meeting Misty

Billy stood and watched, desperately trying to not laugh at what was about to happen.

"Oh, poor thing, are you okay?" Misty asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Ash replied weakly, and was then promptly slapped across the face.

"NOT YOU," Misty said, fired up. "Look what you've done to that poor little thing!" Then she added, kindly, "Is it breathing?"

Ash looked down to Pikachu and then said, "I-I-I think so." His voice was shaking nervously.

"Well, just don't sit there, it needs a doctor right away!" Misty exclaimed, with urgency in her voice. "There's a medical center not too far from here. You've got to get moving, now!"

Ash stood up and asked her, "You mean, a hospital?"

"Yes! For Pokemon."

"Um," Ash started, "can you tell me: which way do I go?"

Misty pointed off towards the left of Ash and said, "That way."

Just then, there came a screeching noise, and Billy turned to see a large flock of Spearow headed for Ash and Misty. Ash began yelling.

"They're coming back, run!" He ran up in the direction Misty had pointed him in, and upon seeing a bike sitting there, he went to put Pikachu in its basket.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Misty asked with a whine in her voice, as he set Pikachu down and hopped on.

"I'm borrowing this," Ash replied with determination as he began to pedal forward, not wasting any time getting away from the angry flock behind him.

"Wait-hey! That's my bike!" Misty said, watching him ride away towards Viridian City.

"I'll give it back someday!" Ash called out behind him as he continued speeding up down the path and out of sight.

Misty just stared for a moment, and balled her fists in front of her like an angry child would. "Oh, you!" she said in her agitation, as she put her hands down at her hips.

Billy now understood why Oak had asked him to refrain from catching any Pokemon up until this point: if he had accidently captured the same Spearow that Ash had hit with a rock, this encounter may have never occurred, and things wouldn't have happened the same way at all.

Misty had walked back to her fishing spot to grab her bag and put her gear away. Billy decided it was the time to meet Misty and put himself into the story, since Ash had just taken the bike.

"Hello there!" he said brightly, but Misty only glared at him.

"What do you want, huh? Gonna take my fishing pole?" She was truly agitated at the loss of her bike, and was probably going to snap at anything said to her. Billy knew how hot her temper could get, and chose his next words carefully.

"Oh no, not at all! I just saw what happened and wanted to make sure everything was all right is all," Billy replied timidly, taking a step back.

"Oh yeah?" Misty continued to glare at him, but then softened up. "Well, that was very nice of you. I guess. Anyways, I'm Misty, who are you?"

Billy was shocked at her sudden change back. He had never known of anyone's mood to change so suddenly, but then he remembered he was in an anime world after all.

"My name's Billy, I'm a new trainer. Just got my first Pokemon today," he said, and he looked to Charmander at his side, who gave Misty a curious look.

"Oh, what a cute little Charmander!" Misty's face lit up when she saw Charmander, and picked it up. Charmander felt the same way and began saying its name happily. "I'm a water Pokemon trainer, but even though it's a fire-type your Charmander is really cute!"

"Well, uhh, thanks, I guess," Billy replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I'm guessing that boy is taking your bike to Viridian City, right?"

"I would hope so, ugh, that just irritates me, how he just takes it and doesn't ask…"

"Maybe we should follow on foot? I mean, once he gets there, he'll probably leave it with someone trustworthy, right?" Billy knew that was a blatant lie, considering the bike was bound to get scorched in about five minutes.

"I was thinking the same thing. If you're headed this way, you wanna walk together?" Misty asked, and Billy heard a slight hint of loneliness in her voice.

"Of course, that would be wonderful!" Bill replied, feeling as lucky as could be. He would be able to walk with her all the way to Viridian, at least, and hopefully continue with the both of them.

"Great! Well, let's get going then!" Misty turned toward the path her bike was on and headed off in the direction of the single tire track. Billy came up alongside her, and they began their trek to Viridian City together.

Although Billy knew just about everything about Misty, he needed to have a conversation, and he asked, "So, where do you come from Misty?"

"I'm from the Cerulean City Gym," she replied, with a slight grumble. "I left a couple months ago because… well, because I felt like. And my sisters were driving me crazy. They kept calling me 'runt' and said I wasn't a good trainer. So I vowed not to return until I became a water-Pokemon expert."

Billy nodded in agreement; he know how Misty felt at first about her sisters. They were known as "The Three Sensational Cerulean Sisters," and with Misty, they added, "and One Runt." He knew how frustrated that made her.

"Well, I bet by the time you go back, you'll sure show them!" Billy replied loudly. Misty laughed at his statement.

"That's quite a nice thought, and I appreciate it. But it's been rough so far… haven't improved greatly. I just got the basics down. But I do appreciate the confidence!"

Billy started blushing slightly, and said, "Well, I mean, of course. You deserve it."

Misty looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "I deserve the praise? We just met! How could you know?"

Billy laughed nervously, and then quickly came up with a story, "Well, since your bike was just taken, I suppose I wanted to say something to make you feel better. I guess."

Misty smiled brightly, "Aww, that's too sweet of you! You really don't need to be too nice though, I'm sure I'll see my bike again once we get to Viridian."

Billy nodded, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they came across the burnt crisp of Misty's bike.

"So, do you live in Pallet Town? Since you came from that direction and all."

"I guess. Sorta," Billy replied, not entirely sure what else he could explain. "Oh, and that boy who stole your bike, I've seen him around before, I think he lives in Pallet, too."

"Really? And you aren't friends with him??" Misty asked, very curious. "It seems strange, coming from a town that small, and you wouldn't know him, even though you both started your Pokemon journeys on the same day, which would mean you two are the same age…" Billy was at a loss for words now, struggling for some kind of explanation. Then, he took the idea from his own life.

"I… never really left my house. I just kinda sat in my room, working on my Pokemon battle strategies all my life. I didn't make any friends; I was obsessed with my future as a trainer. Which means I'm probably one of the best starting trainers in the region, but at the same time, I don't have any friends, and lately… I've been wondering if it's really worth it."

By now, the sky had gone dark, and it had just started raining. Billy and Misty began running down the path, and took some shelter beneath a tree. Misty's hair was a bit soaked, and Billy had never noticed how nice it looked, because the show had never gone into so much detail before. She really did look good with her hair down anyways. She looked back to him, and suddenly picked up where he had left off.

"Now that you've started though, I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends! I mean, we could be friends, right?" Misty looked so pretty when she smiled, Billy was almost completely lost for words. The hair, the smile, the outfit; it all just fit perfectly together, like a well-designed puzzle.

Billy soon regained his composure and cleared his throat, saying, "We can be friends, by all means!" He tried to hide how excited he really was, but it was challenging. Misty's smiled widened, looking very happy to hear him say that.

Suddenly, the rain stopped and the sky cleared, and as Misty and Billy walked out from underneath the tree, they noticed the large flock of Spearow, all headed back in the direction they had come from, and all looking beaten up. They flapped weakly, barely staying up in the air.

"Pikachu…" Billy said, under his breath, and he looked at Misty. She nodded, and they ran off down the road. Soon enough, they came to a fairly high ledge. It had been muddied up from the rain, and they could see a tire mark near it. Misty spotted the wreckage first, though she didn't recognize it immediately.

"There's something there, it looks burnt…" she jumped down the ledge and got closer to the object. Billy was just waiting for the reaction, and sure enough, "GAH! MY BIKE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BIKE?!" Her screech made Billy cringe; there was that temper of hers.

"What happened to it?" Billy asked, already knowing the answer.

"That little… he must have… oh, if he's going to Viridian, he's gonna get it from me, no doubt about that," Misty just kept rambling about how much Ash would pay for her bike. She picked up the bike, carrying it over her shoulders, and started walking toward Viridian City, without even paying Billy any mind.

He sighed, "Well, guess this is where it all really begins," and he followed in her determined path to take out Ash.

_*And so, after making a new friend, he follows onward to the next city on his list: Viridian City!*_

"Really, that's all you could come up with?" Billy asked snidely.

_*You wanna come up here and try and do better?*_

Billy thought about it for a minute, and then replied, "No, not really."

_*Didn't think so.*_


End file.
